1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to remote data storage systems, and in particular to a system and method for cloud storage device functionality.
2. Related Art
Many organizations use receptionists, operators, or similar staff to greet and/or direct visitors such as customers and clients. Visitors often visit an organization to meet with the organization's employees, and a receptionist is generally responsible for providing information to visitors regarding employee availability, providing directions, or answering questions usually in person or via telephone.
These staff members can play an important role in running the organization. The cost and issues associated with maintaining receptionist staff can be prohibitive. For example, the employment costs for each additional staff member can be expensive. Alternatively, there may be certain hours or locations where staffing a live person would not be feasible. In addition, costs associated with sick, absent, incompetent, and/or unfriendly staff may damage the organization's image, costing the organization both resources and goodwill. Further, a human receptionist may be pre-occupied or absent, possibly resulting in upset visitors. This is also potentially problematic for organizations that house confidential, sensitive, dangerous, expensive, and/or secret information or assets.
From the discussion that follows, it will become apparent that the present invention addresses the deficiencies associated with the prior art while providing numerous additional advantages and benefits not contemplated or possible with prior art constructions.